


Over The Moon

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Asahi does this thing sometimes, where he gets too in his head to enjoy the things he likes. Noya, on the other hand, wants something and takes it in just about the same moment. They balance each other out like that, which is nice because it means Asahi gives Noya the impulse control not to cut all his pants into shorts as soon as summer hits, and Noya gives Asahi lots of orgasms.Marriage.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: "In Their Prime" Sportsani Exchange





	Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/gifts).



> Happy Exchange, Bean!! Hope you enjoy <3

The honeymoon suite they’re staying at has floor to ceiling windows with a wide balcony and an absolutely breathtaking view, and Noya doesn’t give a single shit. He’d much rather look at the sight his husband makes, pushed against the wall, squirming and panting for breath.

It had been a long day of sightseeing and selfies and street food, so much to see and smell and do, but now they’re finally alone, in the quiet of their suite. After dinner and (perhaps too many) drinks, Noya had insisted he didn’t need Asahi’s map, and what was suppose to be a leisurely twenty minute walk back in to their hotel turned into a forty-five minute uphill hike, but hey! Isn’t exploring off the beaten path half the point of a destination honeymoon?

Noya is keyed up with excitement of the day and the buzz of alcohol under his skin. It hadn’t been lost on him how Asahi had been hurrying his own steps, counting down the minutes until they’d be back at the hotel. By the time they’re through the lobby and up the elevator, they’re both brimming with anticipation.

Asahi’s fingers fumble as he slots the key in place, Noya hot behind him. They push through the door together as it bursts open, and Noya doesn’t even wait for it to swing shut behind them before he presses Asahi up against the wall.

“Hey, husband,” he says, toying with the silver band around Asahi’s ring finger. It’s still shiny and exciting and new. Noya presses a kiss to it, then to the broad expanse of Asahi’s palm. He plans to make use of the hot newlywed sex thing as long as he possibly can.

Asahi’s hand spasms, a little hitched breath as their thighs rub together. “Um,” he gasps, voice high. “I…”

“You,” Noya agrees, working his hands under Asahi’s shirt to feel where he’s still warm with the heat of the day.

“Wait,” Asahi says. They’re both sweaty and gross from a day of sightseeing, but Noya kind of likes it best when they’re sweaty and gross. He presses close to breath Asahi in, grinding against him.

“I don’t wanna wait!” Noya whines. “I wanna christen our honeymoon suite! Now!”

“Noya,” Asahi begins, biting his lip. He’s flushed from his cheeks down his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. Noya knows from delighted experience just how far down that blush goes, and he grins at the memory of Asahi all pink and shivery and wanting. 

Current Asahi is definitely pink, but not quite shivery or wanting yet. But Noya is nothing if not determined. Some might even call him single-minded when it comes to achieving his goal. And his current goal? Is seeing Asahi coming utterly undone.

He leans forward and presses himself up against the full length of Asahi’s body. The height difference puts him right against the softness of Asahi’s chest. He goes up onto his toes just to feel the way Asahi jolts when he noses at one of his nipples through his shirt.

“Noya!” Asahi says, even as he leans into him.

Noya smiles up at him and toys with the buckle of Asahi’s stupidly expensive leather belt. “What?” He goads. He slips his hand a little lower and grinds his palm against Asahi’s dick.

Asahi shudders and grabs his wrist. “Don’t!” He hisses, voice high.

Noya tilts his head. “You feel like you’re enjoying it, though.”

Asahi does this thing sometimes, where he gets too in his head to enjoy the things he likes. Noya, on the other hand, wants something and takes it in just about the same moment. They balance each other out like that, which is nice because it means Asahi gives Noya the impulse control not to cut all his pants into shorts as soon as summer hits, and Noya gives Asahi lots of orgasms.

Marriage.

So right now Asahi is doing that nervous, lip-bitey, in his head thing. Noya really wants to turn the nervous lip biting into lost-in-pleasure lip biting. He tilts his hips forward, presses his chest against the growing bulge in Asahi’s pants. “Don’t you want to feel good?” he asks.

Asahi squirms against him, sucking in a sharp breath. “It’s not- I don’t-” He’s looking anywhere but Noya, like he thinks Noya won’t climb him like a tree just to stare in his eyes.

Noya tugs his collar, drags him back to earth. “What?”

Asahi, impossibly, goes redder. “I have to pee,” He whispers. He shifts nervously on his feet, inadvertently pressing even closer to Noya as he does.

So, normally, this would be the moment where Noya would step away, and Asahi would slink off to the bathroom, and then they’d meet on the bed for some very standard, very earth-shattering honeymoon sex.

The thing is, Asahi is strong. Like. Make your stomach swoop when he picks you up and moves your strong. If he needed Noya to move, he could move him. But instead, he’s still standing here, pressed against the wall, staring down at Noya with pink cheeks and wild eyes.

Noya bites down on the inside of his cheek and lets an idea form.

“Can you hold it? For me?”

Asahi goes unnaturally still. “What?” He’s staring down at Noya with eyes wide as saucers.

Noya licks his lips. “Well? Can you?”

Asahi swallows, adam’s apple bobbing nervously, but he doesn’t try to move or push Noya away. “I don’t know…”

Noya keeps their eyes locked while he undoes Asahi’s belt, the clink of the buckle giving way under his hands. “Try,” he says. He pulls the belt free from its loops slowly, slower than he’s maybe done anything ever in his life. Asahi stares at him with wide eyes all the while, mouth parted in a shocked _O_.

Noya can’t help it, he licks his lips and grins up at him. “Good boy.”

He doesn’t pull his pants down in one swift go like he wants to do. Instead, Noya toys with the button, runs his thumb over the subtle engraving there, tries to feel out the characters under the pad of his thumb. Asahi gasps, just at this little touch, so quiet yet so loud. 

“Yeah?” He asks because he can’t not talk during this. He loves telling Asahi how good he is, loves it even more when Asahi murmurs it back to him.

Above him, Asahi nods, hips moving in little abortive thrusts like he’s trying to hold back. 

Noya doesn’t want him to hold back.

He pops the button through its hole and teases his thumb under the waistband of Asahi’s slacks. He runs it over the soft cotton of his briefs, not enough to actually _do_ anything, just enough to make Asahi shudder and whine.

“ _Noya,_ ” he groans, hips shivering under his touch. Noya feels the pleasure like an electric surge down his spine. Asahi is so desperate, so quick. He did that.

Noya draws his thumb out and gives Asahi a moment to catch his breath.

“Still gotta go?” He asks.

Asahi knocks his head back against the wall with a groan, eyes slipping closed.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Noya crows, and that’s all the reprieve Asahi gets before his fingers are back, toying with his zipper this time. Noya lets his fingers “accidentally” graze over Asahi’s erection and smiles at the little hiccupy gasp Asahi makes.

“Whoops, sorry!” he says, not sorry at all.

It’s a testament to how far gone he is that Asahi doesn’t even try to rebuke him. Instead his hands fly up to bury in his own air. Noya watches the way they twist and mourns the fact that he can’t wreck Asahi’s dick _and_ pull his hair at the same.

Still, though, watching him fall apart before he’s even gotten his pants off is pretty damn good.

He closes his fingers around the zipper, pulls it down an inch and then pulls it back up just to see Asahi’s reaction. 

He’s quiet, bottom lip white where he’s bitten into it, and his hands have moved to cover his eyes. He’s breathing hand, mouth working, but no words coming out, like it'd relieve the tension building in his guts if he just found the right way to bed. Noya takes mercy on him and tugs the zipper all the way down. When he slips his hand inside Asahi’s pants, the cotton of his briefs is already wet.

“What’s this?” he asks, hand moving to cup him where he's hot and hard through his briefs. Asahi cries out, thighs shaking. Noya runs his thumb over the wet patch, rubbing over the head of Asahi’s cock through the stained fabric. Asahi’s mouth drops open in a broken groan, and his hips shift restlessly, like they can’t decide if they want to get away or press closer for more. “I thought you said you’d hold it for me?”

Asahi shakes his head back and forth desperately. “No- that’s not- I didn’t-”

Noya shushes him with a kiss to his collarbone, hands at his hips holding him and grounding him. “It’s kind of hot, actually,” he whispers into Asahi’s neck. “Want it so bad you can’t hold back.”

“I can,” Asahi insists. "I want to."

Noya hums. “I dunno,” he says, dragging a palm from Asahi’s hip to his dick to feel the way it jolts under his touch. “Ya kinda feel like you can’t.”

He uses his other hand to push up Asahi’s shirt and reveal the blush that’s made its way all the way down his chest to his dick. The hair on his stomach is coarse, and his abs jump under Noya's fingers. Asahi catches his wrist before Noya can push the shirt up all the way to reveal his dusky nipples.

He’s panting, eyes wild with want when he stares Noya down. “Please,” he says, and how is Noya supposed to say no to that?

Noya swallows, feels excitement buzzing under his own skin, and nods.

He ducks his head to press a kiss over Asahi’s bellybutton while the hand not caught in Asahi’s iron grip grinds over his erection.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Close,” Asahi breathes out. The hand around his wrist squeezes. It’ll bruise tomorrow morning. Noya can’t wait to see it.

He pulls his hand away and hikes of a leg instead. He slots his thigh between Asahi’s trembling thighs. “Go on,” He urges into the taut skin of Asahi’s abs. “Don't you want to feel good?”

Asahi gives an experimental thrust, first one, then another, and then he’s rocking hard and fast against the hard muscle of Noya’s thigh. Noya watches him chase his own pleasure with wide eyes. He digs his over fingers into Asahi’s side to ground himself and finds himself whispering quiet encouragements. “Look so good,” he says into the heaving arch of Asahi’s ribs, “Wanna make you feel good, wanna watch you come, wanna suck you clean after.”

“Noya,” Asahi gasps, rocking desperately against him. “Please- I want-”

“Anything,” Noya says.

“Kiss me,” Asahi begs, so Noya pulls him down and does.

It must be awkward, bent over like this with his pants caught around his thighs, but Asahi is all desperation and wanting against his lips. He kisses messily, open mouthed and panting, while Noya works his thigh higher and grinds up against him.

“Wanna watch you,” Noya says.

Asahi hooks his chin over the top of Noya’s head. A full body shudder rocks through him, and then he goes suddenly still and lets go.

Noya watches with awe as Asahi’s dick twitches in his briefs, and then there's wetness spreading over his brief, soaking through to stain Noya's pant leg where he's pressed up against him.

“Holy shit,” he hears himself say, once Asahi finally slumps against him, spent and sated.

Asahi jolts, pulling up and away. He’s so red, all panting and pretty. “Sorry,” he gasps, “Was that-”

“Super hot,” Noya says before Asahi can get it in his mind that he’s anything other than absolutely perfect. He runs his hands up and down Asahi’s sides, soothing him. Like this, he can feel the heaving of his breath. He spreads his palms over Asahi’s chest to feel the desperate thudding of his heart. “You did good,” he says, just in case Asahi needs to hear it. “So good. Best husband.”

Asahi slumps against the wall, all the tension that had been holding him up suddenly gone. 

“Thanks,” he says, soft and vulnerable.

Noya _does_ try to climb him like a tree then, if only to kiss the insecurity off his face, but Asahi is exhausted and orgasm-addled, and they end up on the floor in a haphazard pile of limbs, Noya laughing and Asahi mortified.

It’s easy to kiss Asahi like this, though, so Noya does, until he’s soft and easy and happy under Noya’s weight.

“It was good,” he says when they pull apart. “Like _whoa_ good. It was good for you right?”

Asahi blushes and nods. “Yes, I… it was good for me.”

“Good!” Noya says, and gets to work pulling both their pants. By his estimation, they can shower, share another round of orgasms, and still have time to call the hotel concierge about dry cleaning. All in all, a good start to a honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Furudate conveniently hid Noya and Asahi's right hands in their final panel, which I have accepted as irrefutable proof that they are married and honeymooning in Egypt.


End file.
